Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of shock absorbing devices for reducing anatomical shock including hiking, walking, athletic or running shoes, padding systems such as shin guards or shoulder pads and helmets, or flooring and, more particularly, to a structural support system having multiple compressible cylinders interconnected with a fluid accumulator or reservoir and resilient structural elements to provide impulse attenuation from impacts including possible unitary cells for easy replacement if ruptured.
Description of the Related Art
Athletes engaging in sports of various types continue to expand the limits of their performance. Impact from running or other rapid movement trauma, body or ball contact such as in football or soccer associated sports is increasingly creating various stress or impact related injuries including concussions. Many activities are pursued by individuals in which heel strike or other foot impact including walking, hiking, running or other sports activities may contribute to repetitive stress injury or other long term complications. In sports such as football, blows to the body and head, while padded to some extent, are becoming more forceful and the potential for injury is increasing. Other sports such as soccer or lacrosse or hockey require shin guards or other padding to ameliorate strikes on the body from balls, competitor's kicks or playing implements such as lacrosse sticks or hockey sticks. In addition, potential for significant injury in activities such as motorcycling, bicycling, skiing, and other sports, requires that helmets be used for force and impulse reduction/redistribution. Resilient mechanical elements, pneumatic bladders and other elements have been employed. However, shock absorbing elements used in prior art systems may degrade or rupture reducing their effectiveness.
It is desirable to provide a structure which adequately absorbs and dissipates impact energy that can be tailored to the activity such as walking, running, hiking or other sports in which the individual or athlete is engaged and provide easy replacement if shock absorbing capability is degraded.